


Elixir XXX

by peony_blossom



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_blossom/pseuds/peony_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Elixir can make you this young?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a contribution to the series because I greatly enjoyed playing this game, and enjoyed the characters as well, happy reading guys!

They didn’t know how it happened, one minute Sorey was holding a bottle of Elixir that they bought from the Dark Turtlez then the next it started bubbling and released an enormous amount of blue smoke that surrounded him.

“Sorey!”

“What the hell?!”

“Oh my!”

“It stinks…”

“Wait, Mikleo!” Rose exclaimed, too late to stop Mikleo from going through the smoke, she was about to follow him when an umbrella blocked her way.

“Wait, looks like the smoke is dispersing” Said Edna.

“Oh good” Lailah sighed in relief, “Are you two okay? Sorey? Mikleo?

They looked at each other a bit worried with the lack of response, as the smoke dispersed entirely they were in for a surprise. Two little boys who seemed to be in the age of three or four were sound asleep their body covered by clothes that are too big for them to wear.

“Well, it would seem that babysitting won’t be a joke anymore Lailah” said Zaveid as he observed the two little tykes.

“Looks like they would need new clothes” said Edna, with a hint of sparkle in her eyes as she gazed upon the two chubby little boys. “How old do you think they are?”

No one answered and continued to stare dumbfounded,

“How did this happen?!”  Exclaimed Rose, her sudden outburst caused the  two boys to stir, which caused them to panic because they really don’t need them to be awake right now, not when they were still trying to wrap their head on what just happened.

“Everyone let us try to calm down for just a moment and try to gain our momentum, Zaveid, would you please grab the bottle that Sorey was holding  a while ago? Said Lailah

“What? Why me?”

“Isn’t it obvious you’re the one that’s closest, and if the potion still has some juice left, it would be better if it’s you and not us” said Edna

“Yeah, so get to it” said Rose

“The things I do for women, you know you are all lucky because I wouldn’t do this for anyone” said Zaveid as he walked to Sorey and carefully tried pry the neck of the blue bottle from his surprisingly tight grip.

“Lucky us then” Edna replied in a deadpan voice, “Would you hurry it up, we’re getting old her”

Zaveid struggled for a moment and sighed relieved when he was able to get the bottle without waking the boy.

“Well, what does the bottle say” asked Lailah

“Hmmm, it says ‘Elixir XXX one drop will help revitalize and heal all wounds and ailment making one feel as if they were young again; WARNING: handle with extreme caution random explosion can occur, side effects are unknown’…….”

“Well that was helpful” said Edna

“What do we do now?” asked Rose

“It would be better to find the Dark Turtlez he might know a way to reverse their condition” said Lailah as she clapped her hands together with the idea  “I think it would be better to return to Elysia as of now, and keep these two hidden for the mean time”

“Good idea, who knows what old kitty beard might do if he found out, I’ll take Sorey people might get weirded out if one of you carry him”

“I’ll take Meebo” said Edna already crouching down to carry the boy

“Edna, please don’t tease him too much” Lailah reprimanded when Edna was poking Mikleo’s  cheek and watching his face scrunch up at the disturbance.

“Lailah, how could you accuse me of teasing a child, it’s like you don’t know me at all” said Edna as she walked passed Lailah carrying a sleeping Mikleo in her arms.

“What wrong with her? She’s acting a bit weird” asked Rose as she carefully lifted a sleeping Sorey in her arms.

“You didn’t know Rose? Our sweet little Edna there has a weakness for cu- OW, watch where you aim that thing!”

“Silence idiot, you’re going to wake them up, or should I hit you again and silence you permanently?”  said Edna while pointing her umbrella at Zaveid threateningly.

Zaveid raised his hands in front of him in surrender, Lailah and Rose watched them amused by their antics.

“Well they are pretty adorable? Aren’t they Edna?” said Rose as they made their way out the ruins

“Shut it Rose or would you want to have a taste of my umbrella as well?” said Edna while pointing her umbrella in her direction. Rose only smiled at her amusedly

“It’s a good thing we’re here in Lefay, it’s only a short travel to Elysia from here” said Lailah

“You said it, what is that elixir made of anyway for it to combust like that ?" Asked Rose

“I have no idea, it doesn’t have a list of ingredients mentioned in the bottle” said Zaveid

They walked in silence after that, each having a series of thought on the repercussion that lie ahead.

"Hmmm, hmm, hm" 

Well almost all of them....^_^;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This are the clothes that Sorey and Mikleo will be wearing for those who want an illustration  
> http://img10.deviantart.net/ad52/i/2015/227/f/e/tales_of_zestiria___kid_mikleo_and_kid_sorey_by_sakuyaokahikaze-d95qyil.jpg

CHAPTER 2  
**~Elysia~**

  
When they got to Elysia they were greeted excitedly by the other Serephim until they saw the bundles they were carrying, their excitement turned to stunned silence.

  
“What happened?” asked Kyme, eyes darting back and forth eyeing the two babes in disbelief.

“Yeah, wellll about that, ummm” said Rose as she tried to explain

“Can we talk about this later, Meebo’s not as light as you think, and they probably need proper clothes” said Edna as she tried to carefully shift the sleeping child in her arms

It seemed to snap the other seraphs out of their stupor as they guided them to Zenrus’ house. While the other scrambled to figure out they should do.

“What were we feeding them when they were that small?”

“We might need milk; I’ll go to the goats”

“Be sure to heat the milk properly, we don’t want to give them a stomach ache”

“I’ll hunt some boars”

“I’ll go with you!”

“They might catch a cold; I’ll go get some blankets”

“I’ll get the pillows”

The chatter continued on, as they neared the house the door suddenly opened.

“Oh my, never have I heard the village this lively, since….” Zenrus stopped as he saw who his visitor are “Oh, I see” a bit surprised, he expected Sorey, Mikleo and their companions but he didn’t expect this.

“It is nice to see you again Master Zenrus” said Lailah as she bowed respectfully

“Yes, to you as well, but this is quite a surprise” said Zenrus

“Um yeah, pleasantries are nice and all but do you have any clothes for this two? We were kind of in a hurry to get here so we weren’t able to buy any clothes for them” said Rose

“Of course where are my manners, please come in” said Zenrus

They all went inside and circled around by the hearth, Zenrus was opening a big chest by the side of the room, which seemed to be full of fabrics. The other seraphs seemed to be preparing a futon in the other room.

“Ah, here it is, this should fit them nicely” said Zenrus as he reached the two sleeping boys,”Would you prefer that I clothe them for you” he asked kindly. Edna swiftly handed out Mikleo to him

“Y-yes please, they might be adorable but….” Rose said too embarrassed to finish the sentence, handing Sorey to him, Zenrus only chuckled. The girls respectfully turned around to give the boys privacy as they were changed.

“You kept their clothes” said Zaveid as he watched Zenrus

“Yes” said Zenrus with a smiled not saying anymore  “Now, how did this happen?” he asked, handing the two boys to Kyme to be put to bed.

“Well, it all started with this” said Zaveid as he carefully handed out the Elixir XXX to Zenrus, who looked at it curiously, “Be careful with it, it can suddenly explode, Sorey bought it from the Dark Turtlez”

“We were about to use it when it suddenly exploded, and spewed out smoke, Mikleo got worried and well you can guess what happened” said Rose

“We decided to go here to keep them safe from harm, while we search for the Dark Turtlez for a cure” said Lailah

“That and we wouldn’t want kitty beard to know about this incident” said Edna

“I see you got yourself into quite a bind, my dear” said Zenrus “because there is no cure”

“WHAT?!” they all exclaimed, not noticing the shift from the other room

“Now, now settle down, what I meant to say is that you have to let the Elixir leave their system, it will take time”  
“How much time are we talking about exactly?” asked Rose

“About 2-3 weeks”  
“2-3 weeks?!”

“Grampa?” a voice called out from the other room, disturbing their discussion

“Oh great Rose, now you’ve waken them” said Edna

“Well they were bound to wake up sooner or later” said Rose defensively

“Mikleo, wake up, grampa has guests” said Sorey excitedly, as they saw him trying to wake the water seraph unsuccessfully

“Is he always this excited when waking up?” asked Rose

“Well Sorey has always been an energetic child” said Zenrus, he chuckled when he saw that Sorey was finally successful in waking the water seraph. Remembering all the times it used to happen before.

“Oh my! Aren’t they precious” said Lailah eyes dancing with mirth as Sorey entered the room eyeing them with excitement while dragging Mikleo who was rubbing his eyes sleepily by the hand.

“Grampa, who’s our guests?” asked Sorey as he eyed each of them with wonder.

“Friends of mine, they’ll be staying with us for a while” said Zenrus, stroking Sorey’s head affectionately “Why don’t you introduce yourself to our guests”

“I’m Sorey” said Sorey, grinning at them happily “this sleepy head is Mikleo” pointing at the seraph, who nodded his head at them. Lailah and Rose nodded at them and smile

“They don’t remember us?” Rose asked, as Sorey’s attention seemed to now be focused on waking Mikleo up by tickling him, “Stop! Hahaha” Mikleo exclaimed, trying to escape Sorey’s grip

“Yes that is one of the side effects of the elixir you’ve gotten; they would have no memory of when they were older” said Zenrus as he watched the two boys playing around

“That elixir you see originated from Katz Village, the Dark Turtlez that you’ve mentioned must have gotten his hands on one, but this elixir was not originally made for healing purposes it was to maintain the youthfulness of their fur” said Zenrus

“Their……. fur?” they asked, Zenrus chuckled at their weirded expression, “Yes, apparently a few Katz when going to the city of humans either forgot or misplaced their elixirs, some people found it and added a few ingredients to it and altered it to serve the purpose of the original elixir but due to the mix of ingredients the side effects are not known”

“O-okay, but that’s still pretty vague though” said Rose

“I apologize, I only know some details about it due to other seraphim’s but rest assured that the effects would dwindle in time, that I’m sure of” said Zenrus

“We can do nothing but trust in Master Zenrus’ word for the mean time” said Lailah

“Well I have no problem with that” said Edna

“Of course you don’t, you just can’t resist adora-OW” Zaveid exclaimed, startling the two boys out of their little play

“Be quiet Zaveid you’re scaring the children” said Edna

“Well let’s just make this a mini break for now” said Rose

“Grampa, I’m hungry” said Sorey as he reached for Zenrus’ hand,

“Very well, Lawrence and the other must have finished preparing the food by now” said Zenrus, nodding to Lailah and the others to join them “It has been sometime since we have guests and I’m sure that the others are feeling a bit nostalgic a well”

Lailah smiled, she was sure that the feast was more on to spoil and to see those two smiling faces.

When they went outside, they were greeted by a vast amount of food laid on 2 rows of table but the roasted pig on the spit was what really caught their eye.

“Oh wow, hmm” said Rose, she looked down when she felt something tug her hand

“The roast pig is my favourite too” said Sorey as he smiled at her, “Come on Mikleo!” waving at his friend to hurry up as he runs up to the table of food.

“I’m coming!” exclaimed Mikleo as he run towards where Sorey is, Rose giggled at their amazement and laughter, as she joined the others at the table.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if every day is like this?” asked Lailah, as they observed the smiles and laughter the others were emitting.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic with little Mikleo and Sorey in mind, how adorable would they be :3 and also their bond with Zenrus and the other Seraphims in Elysia. I also love Edna's reaction to cute things and we already know that she like messing with mikleo because of his reaction to her teasing. What if he was little it would and explosion of bunnies for her hahaha. I'm pretty new to the whole tags in ao3 this has been my first fanfic in a long while, advise and corrections greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
